Steel wire has found wide application, particularly in connection with masonry. The wire can be used, for example, as a truss system to provide stability to masonry walls and the like. The wire can be subject to moisture both during and after construction. The moisture can cause corrosion of the wire which might bleed through the masonry and also deteriorate the strength of the wire.
Galvanizing is commonly used to prevent corrosion of steel. Galvanizing has long been used on steel wire, such as that used for masonry reinforcement.
One known system for galvanizing steel wire contemplates plating the wire with a zinc base material. A typical system includes a plating tank holding a plating material and suitable conveying structure for drawing wire through the plating tank from an entry end to an exit end to apply the plating material to the wire. To avoid excess material on the wire, such systems often employ wipers sandwiching the wire at the exit end. The wire passes between an upper and lower wiper to remove the excess. The wipers must function without rapid deterioration from the pulling of the wire thereacross. Also, since the plating material is often heated, the wipers must withstand the higher temperatures while continuing to serve the intended function.
One common wiper comprises a coil of asbestos fabric material wound to form a block of suitable configuration. While asbestos is an adequate material for such an application, it is inherently dangerous. Alternatives to asbestos, which are safer, tend to be much more expensive. Since the wipers are generally only used for relatively short periods of time, they are intended to be disposable. Thus, the wipers should be inexpensive so that they can be thrown away and replaced as necessary.
The present invention is intended to overcome one or more of the problems set forth above in a novel and simple manner.